


Rift

by zeta_keith_17



Series: Convergence After Time [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, My second work, Please Don't Kill Me, S4 killed me, cause why not, i'M trying ok, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeta_keith_17/pseuds/zeta_keith_17
Summary: Lance was orphaned at an age too early for him to remember anything about his parents. He lives at Altea Orphanage, where he has his friends, Hunk, Pidge, Keith, Shiro, and Allura. Nothing can separate their friendship...Except adoption.THIS WORK IS DEDICATED TO PIDGE YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE I CUKFIGN LOVE YOU





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so you guys might know me and you might not
> 
> It's the author of Recharge back at it again with the Klance fanfiction
> 
> Enjoy you guys ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finds a journal, and decides to write about himself.
> 
> THIS WAS INSPIRED BY: ohwhataprettypinkhat on Tumblr. Go check out her profile!

**This work is dedicated to Pidge. You know who you are. Thanks so much. Like really you have no idea how much that meant to me omgggggg**

* * *

Uh... Hi.

I'm Lance. 

I'm Seventeen and a half, and I guess you could say this is the story of my life.

I, uh... I don't remember much about my parents. Barely any. They were killed in a flood when I was two.

The funny thing about that is that I've always loved water. It's just so mesmerizing to me. I hate that it's what cost my parents's lives, but I have always loved the water. 

Anyway, after being taken in to Altea Orphanage, I was rather lost for about a year. I couldn't seem to make many friends, or talk much in general. I was just traumatized from losing my parents. But, slowly and surely, I started making friends. And this is all about them, I guess.

Pidge... I think that was her name... came a few years after me. She grew to be very inquisitive and loved technology. I remember she had orange-brown hair, round glasses, pale skin, and was very small. Her favorite color was green. And that's all I can remember.

Hunk... Or Hank... I'm not sure... He was there before me. He was only a couple months younger than me, and he dreamed to be a master chef. He was a little bigger than me, and we ended up growing close. He had brown skin and short black hair. I never got to see if he got to be a cook, even if he was a good one.

Sharo... Or Shuro... Maybe Shiro? He was several years older and had the most maturity out of the group. He was 'dad' to us. He had an undercut, and was physically fit. And he was one of the last people left.

Keef? Or Keith... Something, I'm not sure. I was taller than him, despite him being a few months older. His hair was awful, I remember. Much too long for a kid his age. We never really liked each other that much. We only just started getting close around our last years together.

And, finally, there's... Allara? I think... Maybe Allura? Anyway, she was a year or two younger than Shiro, but she was the 'mom' in our lives. She had the prettiest brown skin and the most elegant white hair. It's sad that it only lasted for so long.

So, uh... Yeah.

Then you've got me.

I've stayed here so long that I'm like an older brother to all of the kids who stay at the orphanage. They love me, and I love them.

I remember as I was getting older, the years without my friends, my memories of them grew fuzzy. As you can see, I barely remember their names.

Let me tell you a secret.

Sometimes, at night, I sneak out and go up to the roof. I always look out at the stretch of city for miles and miles whenever I go up there. I like to imagine that they - my friends - can see me from there, no matter what part of the world they're in. I'll vent up there, too. I'll also tell my friends about my day, even if I know that they can't hear me.

It's always a nice escape from reality, even if it only lasts so long. 

I have dreams about them, too. Dreams that they came to save me from being alone in the orphanage, and we lived  _out there..._ in the big stretch of city and land nearby. I'll dream that they never forgot me, and that they spent their lives looking for me.

When I awake, I cry a little bit, knowing it's not true.

Anyway... Uh... Yeah. That's the beginning of this story I'll tell you about my life. 

I hope you enjoyed the introduction, at least, and I will see you when I manage to get back to this secret journal. 

Signed,

Lancey-Lance ♡

* * *

**I apologise for such a short chapter, but it's only an introduction, after all. I hope you enjoyed this, and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	2. The Blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance explains the first blow to their friendship and how the group took it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok soooooo
> 
> Idk you guys just enjoy☆

Allura didn't stay long. But when she left, none of us saw it coming.

She was only there for two years.

We came at around the same time, so I knew her, of course. But I was never really friends with her until her last year there. When we first started talking to each other, she would call me her younger brother. Only by seven years, but still. I was about three then, if I remember correctly.

We had a lot of fun together. She would draw crowns sometimes and place one on my head, then one on her own. She called us the royals of Altea, and nobody could stand in our way. We were  _the_ iconic sibling duo, and I couldn't have asked for a better 'sister'. She would always put on a dress whenever we were royals, and it always made her look like a royal, too. She pronounced my name with a bit of an accent, so it sounded like 'Lonce'. That's how I'd always know if it was her calling me. Then, I'd rush to wherever she was to be a royal of Altea again.

She was a woman of color, and it was easy to tell. Her skin was several shades darker than mine, it looked like milk chocolate. Mine was a mere caramel. She always loved my skin, though. It was naturally soft and clear, and she was only just starting puberty at ten years old. Of course, then, I had no idea why she loved my skin.

Because her skin wasn't naturally clear and soft, she would go through this daily skin care routine that I never understood. She said she'd teach me when I got older. 

I couldn't wait to get older.

She never got to teach me, however. 

A few days after I turned four, we were having a royal birthday party for me, as we did for her a few months ago. 

As blue was my favorite color, she made me a blue crown that day, and I still have it on my dresser, in this room I shared with Keith not too long ago. The paper's all worn, and it's lost a bit of its shape, but it is still a crown.

Anyway, we had been in the middle of my party when Allura was called up front. I followed her. Being her little brother, I felt the need to follow her wherever she went. 

I don't remember much of what happened next. I do remember Shiro leaving the room with us, and walking alongside Allura. 

When we got to the lobby of the orphanage, there was a man. A very young one, to be exact. He was redheaded and had a poofy mustache.

I don't remember anything after that except for her squeezing me inhumanely tight, then pressing a kiss on my forehead. She did the same for Shiro.

After that, she gave me a small slip of paper, saying it contained her skincare routine. She told me to try it when I got red bumps on my face, and to never  _never_ lose that slip.

I still have it to this day, and I've done it everyday since the first pimple announced its presence on my face. I have it memorized. But I don't dare to throw away that slip.

Then, a mental image I'll never get out of my head, she was walking out the door, twisted around to wave goodbye at us, her pinkish-white hair blowing behind her, her blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight, her brown skin glowing in the light.

I never saw her again after that.

But I always knew, somewhere deep down, that she was doing just fine, and that she would never forget me.

And, in all honesty, I still think she remembers me. Because I remember her. 

Barely.

But I remember her.

 And that's all that matters, right?

I remember that night was the first night I started going to the roof. 

It took forever, as I had short legs and I was only four, but I made it up there. I didn't know how I knew where to go, but I went anyway. When I made it, I was greeted by a vast cityscape made of beautiful glowing lights. It was an escape from reality. I yelled into the black void of a starry night that I missed Allura. Of course, I got no answer. But I still stayed up there, and I let my imagination run wild.

I went up there every night after that.

Anyway, after she left, I knew I needed more friends. I was closest to Allura, so it was hard when she left. But I eventually found Pidge, Hunk, and Keith... I'd only known Allura and Shiro before.

But their stories are for another time.

I'll be back.

Signed, 

Lancey-Lance♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now the official first chapter is finished
> 
> Thanks for reading~


	3. The Crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance describes the crack that came after the blow of Allura's leave.

Hunk was next. Or Hank, I'm still not sure.

I'd begun to grow close to him and Pidge, especially since Allura left. 

I don't remember much about him, actually. All I remember is that he really liked the color yellow, was soft, kind, and caring, and really wanted to grow up and be a cook someday.

I hope he did just that.

It didn't take very long for us to be inseparable, actually. Just a few months. Hunk was very trustworthy and kind. Even if we were just kids, he was already trying to be the best person he could, and I find that amazing, looking back on it.

Hunk was always kind to me. He was kinda my impulse control. I might want to do something, but Hunk would spot consequences long before I could. I'd still end up doing half of the stuff he specifically told me not to do, but I'd learn.

He'd help me with all kinds of stuff in class, he'd always play with me, he'd always be there for me should I need him.

I never really did get to thank him, now that I think about it.

Heh, I remember one night, he saw me slipping out of my room to head for the roof. I don't know how the boy did it, but he followed me so quietly, that I didn't notice him until he scared the living daylights out of me by placing his hand on my shoulder once we got onto the roof.

I think this was when we were six years old.

I'd been sitting down, staring at the vast cityscape. I was at peace when I was there. It was my private getaway. And then, out of the middle of literally  _nowhere,_ there's a hand on my shoulder and a voice asking me what the heck I'm doing out on the roof.

I introduced him to my getaway after calming down. I told him about everything I do up here, even talking to Allura.

I remember the first thing Hunk said into the night word for word.

"Mom... Dad... What's an earthquake, and why did you die in one?"

Now, of course, not realizing the seriousness of the situation, I didn't know what to do when he started crying. To comfort him, or an attempt at doing so, I told him that my parents died in a flood. 

And I swear on my life, in that moment, we got closer as friends than ever before.

"Hey, Hunk?"

"Yeah, Lance?"

"Don't get adopted unless it's with me."

He laughs.

"Okay."

* * *

 

It only took six months for him to be gone, too.

I'll never forget how much crying could be heard from the lobby.

We'd been playing with building blocks with Pidge, who was then 4. We built this huge tower, and named it Altea Castle. Pidge was the only one who could fit inside, so we crowned her queen of the palace in Allura's absence. 

Hunk was called up front, and I followed, holding Pidge's hand, hoping that what I thought was going to happen wasn't.

It was. 

A lady Hunk had met not too long ago had chosen to adopt him.

Hunk and I desperately clung to one another, not wanting to leave the other's side. Hunk squealed as he was pulled away from me and into his new mother's arms. I screamed and kept a tight hold on his hands, pulling him back, refusing to let go. Someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me away from Hunk.

We were struggling to keep ourselves together. Palms, fingers, tips... Until we simply were no longer touching. 

I let out the biggest scream and reached out to him as far as I could from the force pulling me back.

The last thing I ever heard him say was, "LANCE!"

And then he was gone. Brown eyes watery, face twisted into a hurt expression, and reaching out to me desperately as he was carried away from me.

The person behind me finally let me go. I looked to see who it was, and I can't remember if that was Shiro or Keith, but either way, I didn't feel like fighting with them. I ran to the door, only to slip on something halfway. I turned to see what it was, and I saw Hunk's yellow ribbon discarded on the floor. I ran over to it, picked it up, tied it around my head, and sat right in the middle of the lobby, waiting for a miracle.

That night, I stayed on the roof longer than usual.

I cried.

I cried and cried and cried until my eyes dried out and there were no more tears left to cry.

I swore on that day that I'd wear his yellow ribbon every day.

I've kept that promise.

When it got too small, of course, I started to tie it around my wrist.

I have it on right now, even.

It'll always be on my wrist until I find him.

So it'll probably stay for the rest of my life.

But I'm just fine with that.

I loved him.

And I'm sure he loved me, too.

Miss you, Hunk,

Lancey-Lance♡


	4. The Spread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance describes the spread of the crack that came after Hunk's leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ikr yell at me all you want but it's fINALLY OUT YES SCREAM AT ME AND EVERYTHING BUT I FINALLY DID IT OKAY I FINALLY DID IT

Next up was Pidge, I think. But one thing I’ll never forget, strangely, is her real name.

Katie.

I called her Pidge because one day, when Hunk was still with us, I found her outside in the playground. She was surrounded by Pigeons.

So I called her Pidge.

It suits her, honestly. And she seemed to like it. She would respond to that if I called her that. She didn’t really respond to Katie as often, though. I never understood why.

Anyway, after Hunk left, I began hanging out with Keith and Shiro more often. 

I hated Keith with a burning passion then.

His mullet was just so disturbing, and the way he acted, and…

I don’t know, it was just something about him that I really hated.

Shiro was great. I probably forgot to mention this, but Allura would tell me stories about Shiro. She would tell me about their forbidden love, a Galra guard and an Altean Princess. She told me about all of their adventures together, everything they did.

Of course, I was only four, so I didn’t understand all that much.

However, I do remember that the stories she told me had some sort of impact on me. I guess maybe that’s why I love drama so much.

I really miss Allura. 

Anyway, back to little Pidge.

Pidge was always tiny, so I would act as an older brother for her in his absence. I never let anyone hurt her or get near her if they had malicious intent, and I pride myself on that.

I remember once I took her with me to see the stars. 

I will never forget how brightly her eyes shone to see them.

I swear, if I could take her to all of the galaxies past the ones we can see, I really would.

Sometimes they shone green, and that was her favorite time to be out.

Pidge was everything to me. It’s a shame she left only a few months after Hunk. 

I remember when she first got glasses. They would constantly slip off her nose, and she’d end up walking into a wall. Pidge had turned five then, and I was nearing the age of seven. I never minded helping her. I loved to do it, actually. It kept me distracted from the pain of losing Hunk and Allura.

But I will never forget the one time I was sick and some kid decided to punch her. 

Once news spread to me, I’d never been so angry in my life. 

Her glasses had broken. I’d tried my best to fix them, so they were covered with tape. But it worked. She got new ones soon, anyway. I held on to those broken ones, though. In fact, I still have them now. They’re on my dresser, right next to Allura’s crown and skincare routine. Of course, I’m wearing Hunk’s yellow ribbon on my wrist. 

It was nice with her there.

I remember the last night I took her up there to see the stars. She’d started talking a while ago, and believe it or not, her first word was “green”. Even if she said it more like “gween” it still counts. I took her up to see her favorite stars that night. They were green.

Of course, she’d been speaking full sentences then, but whenever we saw the stars, she never said much. But that last night when I took her, she stood up and pointed to them. 

“Green.” She said.

“Green.” I agreed.

And we were silent for the rest of the night.

* * *

 

It was the next day when she was taken.

She was called up front while we were playing games in the computer lab. She’d only recently taken an interest in technology, and I was eager to help. She was awfully advanced, and I was always proud of her. But, on that day, I never got to see if she ever really came through.

She took my hand because she was scared, and of course, I followed her. I was dreading what was going to happen, but I kept smiling for Pidge. She needed this. 

When we got up front, we saw one of the women Pidge had met recently. She’d been meeting a lot of people, but nobody really wanted her. This must have really cheered her up.

I don’t think it ever got to her that she wouldn’t see me again, so when she turned around to look at me while being carried in the woman’s arms, she smiled.

All I could do was weakly smile back. 

Sometimes, I think it’s better that she never knew.

But sometimes, I wish she did.

It was rainy that day, I remember. Dark and cloudy. I remember she peeked over the woman’s shoulder as we were leaving, but she couldn’t quite get any higher. She just stared at me as she left. I hope she’s okay, I really do.

And I hope she has a brother, biological or not, that looks over her. She needs one.

 

I love you, Pidge, 

Lancey Lance ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')  
> It's finally out I'm so proud of myself

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo I hope you enjoyed
> 
> This was basically a prologue so
> 
> Yeah
> 
> Leave comments I need to know how I did


End file.
